The Journeys of Kanto: Becoming Red
by ToughRedFirePyro1
Summary: Her name was Blue Fern. She lived in Pallet Town. Now she is Red Fern. Red Fern is no she, but must be known as a he instead. Red must leave Pallet Town with her best friend, Green Oak and try to cover up the open scars of her past. Slightly dark.
1. Chapter 1

Pyro: Hey, I just got this idea in my head and just kind of… built it…

Maniac: This seems like it could actually be a good story…

Pyro: Whatever.

Maniac: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon, except in her dreams.

Pyro: I WILL ONE DAY!

Chapter 1

"Blue! Wake up honey!" I woke up to my mom and almost growled. I wasn't Blue anymore. I was Red now. I grudgingly got up and walked into the bathroom.

"It's not Blue, mom, its Red. The name is Red." I called down before closing the door and locking it.

I wore the clothes that I just bought. A red hat, black tee, red and black jacket, blue jeans, and running shoes (Like the male character for FireRed or LeafGreen.) I dressed in the clothes I picked and looked at my reflection before putting my hat on.

I cut my hair short about two days after the incident, and it was now what people called a bob cut and didn't even touch my shoulders.

And my eyes; my formerly blue eyes, where my namesake came from were now a blood red.

I tugged the hat on and looked again. The red hat casted a shadow over my eyes, so now the color was darkened. My hair was muffled under the hat, but I only grabbed my prepared bag and headed downstairs.

I walked into the simple kitchen to see my mom talking with Green, my green-eyed, spiky-haired, best friend. Green looked over and gave a smirk.

"Your mom tells me to pretend that you're a guy while we're traveling together, huh Blu—Red?" Green confirmed. I smiled and nodded my head, grabbing the cup of coffee in his hand and gulped its contents down.

Green took a simple white box with a red ribbon from his bag and handed it to me. I walked over to the refrigerator, stood my tippy toes and took down a package messily wrapped in newspaper with a green card on the top.

"Happy birthday to us, Green," I told him as we exchanged gifts. "What'd you get me?"

I opened my present to see an already opened iPod and in ear Skull Candy black headphones staring back at me with a $25 and $15 gift cards. I looked over to Green as he lifted up his new camera and enough film to last him at least a year, with a fold-up tripod.

"Cool, you already downloaded me some songs too." I noticed, looking through the basic songs that Green knew were my favorites. Green was aweing at his new camera.

"Thank Mew. I needed a new camera and more film too." Green murmured. I put my gift in my pocket and finished my coffee as Green put his gift away.

"Let's go to Grandpa's Lab, and then we're having a little celebration before we leave." Green told me. I nodded and left with Green to Professor Oak's Lab.

"Do you know which one you're going to get?" Green asked. I nodded.

"I want a Charmander." I said simply.

"I'm going to get a Squirtle." Green told me.

"When we leave, which Pokémon are you going to catch first?" I asked.

"I don't really know."

We made it to Professor Oak's Lab and made it inside and saw the professor looking over three Pokémon; Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

"Hey professor," I greeted to the Pokémon expert, who looked over and smiled.

"Hello Blue."

"It's Red, Gramps." Green told his grandpa, whose cringed in remembrance.

"I'm sorry Red, my memory is failing my old mind," the man apologized. "Now do you two know which Pokémon you two will pick?"

We both took our chosen Pokémon without a second thought, and I looked over sadly at the Bulbasaur that was left behind.

"PROFESSOR, PLEASE THELL ME THAT BULBASAUR IS STILL THERE!" A voice yelled out, and Green's cousin, Lydia ran inside.

Lydia was an exact copy of Daisy. She had dark blonde hair that was pulled back by a headband, and she wore a green dress with white leggings underneath.

"Don't worry Lydia, Bulbasaur is still here." Professor Oak reassured. Lydia sighed in relief and picked the Bulbasaur up. Lydia wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator, so instead of traveling with me and Green, she'll be heading over to the lower parts of Kanto for contests.

"Good luck in the contests Lydia, happy birthday." I told the girl as I handed her new customized Running Shoes and a new PokeGear. Lydia squealed with glee and gave a hug.

"Thanks Red!" Lydia told me before running out while yelling that she had to catch a ferry.

"Hey Red, wanna battle?" Green asked suddenly. I put down Charmander.

"Alright, Coal, let's see how we do." I told my newly named Charmander.

"Well, let's go Blast!" Gary told his Squirtle, who went wide-eyed before popping back into her shell.

…

Uh, what?

"Come on Blast, it's alright, just a battle…" Green cooed at the shell.

"Char Mander Char." Coal told Blast. Blast stayed still. Professor Oak sighed.

"She's a bit of a shy one, you see." Green sighed.

"That's pretty obvious Gramps." Green murmured, as he pet the Squirtle.

"Don't worry, we need to battle for the first time to get ready for the journey, and once we finish the battle, you should gain more confidence." Green reassured. Blast soon emerged and nodded.

"Alright then, let's make this a great first battle, Coal!" I encouraged Coal, who nodded.

"Coal, use a Growl!"

"Blast, use a Tackle Attack!"

Coal gave out a Growl before Blast hit and reduced the damage by a bit.

"Scratch and hit her with your tail!"

Green and Blast both looked surprised at this combination. Blast used her arms to protect herself from Coal's Scratch attack (which Blast effectively cringed from), but that left her side open to get hit with Coal's strong tail.

"Blast, use Tackle Attack!" Green told Blast. Green was too narrow-minded on his attacks; our Pokémon only knew Growl/Tail Whip and Scratch/Tackle at their level, and he would only use offensive techniques. My last attack was possible because of Coal's nimble and unrestrained body, but Blast's shell was restraining her and her movements weren't as quick. Right now, Blast was coming in for another Tackle.

"Coal, slide under her and use your tail to push her down!" Coal quickly slid down under Blast's incoming body, stood up, and used his tail to knock her down. When Blast's head and limbs came out, she was on her back and unable to get back up.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" Blast cried out in panic.

"Scratch Attack!" Coal ran up to Blast's vulnerable body and used his sharp claws on her, which made her faint.

"Nice use of Coal's tail, Red. Green, you did well for your first battle." Professor Oak told us before picking up both our Pokémon and giving them Potions for their wounds. He then held out two trays with two already enlarged Pokeballs (that belonged to Blast and Coal), two Pokedex (one black with red flames and one black with blue water drops), and five empty Pokeballs each.

"You two do well on your journey. Now you better go home for your birthday celebrations. I'll be there as soon as I clean up here." Prof Oak told us. We took our things and left while holding Coal and Blast.

We entered our shared backyard to see almost all of Pallet's residents with two tables with gifts piled high on each, a huge cake that was split down the middle with chocolate and vanilla, and of course, as tradition a gym mat floor.

Like many things we shared; books, video games, and movies, we also shared birthday parties since we were babies. Hell, we even shared a crib together; in fact my earliest memory was Green falling asleep on me and suffocating me with his weight.

Ah, good times.

We immediately got pieces of cake and mauled the sugary goodness. Even Coal and Blast were shoving the food down their throats.

"Oh Green~!" A voice called out, causing Green to choke on his bite of cake. Daisy, Green's older sister and famed Pokémon Coordinator, ran up to us, ignoring the onlookers chuckling at Green's expense.

"Hi Daisy…" Green said weakly.

"Green, you chose a Squirtle! Did I kill your testosterone levels that much?" Daisy squealed. I smirked and chuckled into my cake. Green was turning so red that he looked like Coal.

"Err, um, well-"

"Never mind, but while you're out on your journey with dear Red, you better protect the girl with your _**life**_ because if you don't, I'll sick Cherry on you!" Daisy threatened. Cherry was Daisy's Flareon that would jump off a bridge if Daisy told her to.

"Don't worry; I know I'm going to protect her. I won't let her get hurt again." Green said solemnly. We stopped eating for a second before continuing with the temperature dropping by a bit.

Everybody knew he was talking about the incident; the incident that turned me from Blue to Red.

"I'll still sick Cherry on you if a hair on her head is out of place." Daisy said, before biting her piece of cake. I had to laugh. Green paled a few colors with her threat. The picture back in focus.

After opening the present we received (Town Maps, PokeGears, Super Potions, Bikes, etc.) we were moving on to our tradition on the gym mats.

"Let's see if you can beat me this year, Red!" Green called out. I gave a smirk.

"You're going down, Green."

And with that final sentence, I flipped him over my shoulder.

Allow me to explain; every year since we were five and took mixed martial arts, we had a tradition on our birthdays to have a good spar. No strikes, only grappling and flips were allowed.

Green stood up and attempted to go for my legs. I ran up his torso and used my shins to trap his neck and flipped him again. While I recovered from the subsequent flip that I endured, Green grabbed my arm for an arm bar. I grabbed the hand he was using and turned to put him into choke.

Green did a forward roll and I was forced to let go due to his crushing weight. I was put into a headlock and instinctively tripped him with a sweep.

And so the match continued.

I'm not sure how long we fought, but soon enough, we were sweating like those Pokémon that my cousin White sent pictures of; I think it was Tepig or something like that…

"Tie?" Green asked throughout his panting. I nodded.

Did I mention we almost always end in a tie?

We drank some Soda Pop before saying good-bye to Pallet Town once more and looking at the entrance to Route 1.

We took a step into the tall grass and started to walk. We were on our journey.

We kept on walking until something purple and lite blue caught my eye. I walked towards it and Green followed me curiously. I looked over and saw.

Eggs.

That's right, two freaking Pokémon eggs just lying in the grass and not a nest.

I picked up the purple egg and Green picked up the lite blue egg. They weren't in a nest so they should be alright to take. We walked around to get to Viridian City while contemplating the Pokémon that could be inside.

"Rattata or Poliwag?"

"No. Rattata's eggs are smoother in texture and Poliwag aren't around the area."

"Tangela or Zubat?"

"Tangela live in tropical conditions (just made that up) and Zubat live in caves."

"Machop or Shelder?"

"Machop live in mountains and Shelder eggs are either underwater or on the shore."

"Grimer or Horsea?"

"Grimer eggs would smell and just what the hell would a Horsea be doing here?"

…

"Ok, I fucking give up." Green finalized.

I just sighed and continued up our way through Route 1. The Rattata and Pidgey were easy to beat when we had a fresh supply of Super Potions with us.

We soon entered Viridian City and walked into the Pokémon Center and to the counter where Nurse Joy was sitting at.

"We would like to register for the Pokémon League." I told Nurse Joy who nodded and took out two forms.

**Name: **Red Fern (AN: Idk, just chose something random)

**Birthplace: **Pallet Town

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Red

**DOB: **February 20, 1998

**First Pokémon: **Charmander

**Gender:**

…

Oh Crap. I wanted to hide the fact I was a girl but if I lied, would it get me kicked out of the League? I looked over at Green who nodded solemnly. I looked down and put my answer.

Male

We handed the sheets in to Nurse Joy and requested a room. Nurse Joy nodded and gave us our Trainer Cards.

"You're in luck; you just got the last room with two beds. I'm sure two guys wouldn't like sharing a bed!" Nurse Joy teased. I twitched, but it went unnoticed.

Good Mew, I hope acting like a guy will be easier than I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyro: Hi and I feel like focusing mostly on this story and my Pokémon Ranger story, then my story, Eevee's Dark Journey. Right now, I'm gonna write mostly on this and Pokémon Ranger though.

Maniac: You switch around so much.

Pyro: I just feel overworked because of everything I have to do this summer.

Maniac: Disclaimer Guy, it's your turn!

Disclaimer Guy: Pyro doesn't own Pokémon.

Chapter 2

I woke up and yawned loudly. These Pokémon Center beds were pretty high quality. I sat up but hit my head on the ceiling.

"Shitfuck!" I cursed loudly in surprise. I heard a groan on the bottom bunk.

"Red, are you on your period already?" Green asked. I jumped to the floor and kicked him. Green grunted before looking up and glaring.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure you're on your period." Green said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and pet Coal, who woke up from the noise. Coal closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I had to buy Coal a portable fire proof bed because the flame on his tail might set my bed on fire. Blast poked her head out of Green's blanket and blinked before going back to sleep.

I pet my purple Pokémon Egg. It was purple, craggy, and somehow appeared with Green's lite blue egg on Route 1. I checked the Pokedex, and it said that it would hatch soon, and I can't wait until it finally does.

I looked at my reflection. Green noticed this.

"You know, if it bothers you that much, I'll get you blue eye contacts." Green offered. I shook my head.

"It'll only turn my eyes purple, and for my eyes to get back to blue, I need eye transplants, but there were no donors." I reminded him. Green nodded and put his arm over my shoulder lazily.

"Listen, once they catch that son of a whore, I'm gonna kick his ass and if any person tries to stop me, I'll pop a cap in their head, no questions asked." Green reassured. I smacked my head against his, causing him to wince.

"Who says you're going to be the one to beat him up; he took _**my **_eyes and emotionally scarred _**me **_so if anybody gets to punch that dickhead's face in, it's going to be me." I told Green. Green rolled his eyes.

"How about you castrate that guy, break his ribs, and damage his internal organs and I give him a black eye, break his nose, and twist his neck?" Green asked. I nodded. Yes we were morbid, but we were only mildly morbid. We're sane most of the other times.

I picked up Coal.

"Hey Coal, I want to tell you everything that happened to me, but I want to tell you later, when I actually make enough of a name for myself that it doesn't matter so much that I lied on my Trainer Card." I told Coal. Coal nodded and stretched.

"Come on, we better head to the Gym." Green said, pulling off his night shirt to change.

I did the same, revealing my white undershirt, and tugged on my black shirt. I saw Coal go wide-eyed and growl at Green, before tackling him into the bathroom and locking the door. I don't want to know how he did that with no opposable thumbs.

Why is it that every guy that I ever meet is completely protective over me? Even my new Pokémon doesn't want me to change in front of Green, which I've been doing since I've been four and could change on my own.

I could hear Green arguing with Coal in the bathroom.

"Hey Coal, you didn't have to tackle me in here!"

'_You were trying to sneak a peek, weren't you, Pervert!'_

"What crap are you spewing, you stupid fire lizard?"

'_You can't change in front of Red, you idiot! I should Scratch you into pieces!'_

"Why can't I change in front of Red, when I've done it for years, you damned lizard?"

'_You've been a perv for years! You just admitted it!'_

"I swear I'm gonna drown you in the freaking sink!"

"HEY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU DROWN YOUR POKÉMON, BUT SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP!" A voice yelled out, hammering on the door. I sighed and opened the door, revealing a scowling black-haired boy with a Spearow on his shoulder, both looking quite disheveled and frustrated.

"I'm sorry about my friend, he's an idiot." I replied, buttoning my jeans while speaking.

The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Why's a girl changing her clothes in front of a guy?" He asked. I froze. Did I really look that much like a girl?

"Huh?" I asked, lowering my voice, "What Tauros shit did you have for breakfast?"

The boy rolled his eyes and pointed at my chest.

"If you want to pretend to be a guy, you should buy some binders or something. You're wearing baggy clothes, but the outline of your breasts comes out a little. Plus, a Pokémon wouldn't have trouble with their Trainer changing in the same room of a person that's the same gender as them. I have no idea why you want to pretend to be a guy, but as long as you get that guy and your Pokémon to shove it, I don't give a damn." The guy said. Blast blinked at him cutely and let out a yawn before residing back into her shell.

I envied her obliviousness sometimes.

"Err, yeah, thanks. Sorry about Green, won't happen again." I told the boy before closing the door. Green and Coal walked out of the bathroom, but Green had three red scratch marks across his face and Coal was glaring.

I turned and shoved my foot in Green's face. Green choked and began to glare and I saw Coal smirk at Green's situation.

"Nice job Green, some guy knows I'm a girl now, so let's just go to the Gym and wipe the floor with the Leader." I told Green before grabbing my bag and turning to see a flash. After blinking the shock out of my eyes, I saw Green holding his camera.

"A picture to commemorate our first day on the journey, what do you think?" Green asked. I rolled my eyes and picked up my purple egg and putting Coal on my head. Green held his egg and Blast rode on his shoulder.

We left after thanking Nurse Joy and made our way to the Viridian City Gym.

000xxx000

"OPEN THE HELL UP!" We yelled simultaneously, smashing our feet against the locked door. The quivering man inside repeated what he said again.

"I'm sorry, but you two need seven Badges to challenge this Gym…" My eye twitched.

"SCREW IT!" We shouted out before stomping off. I looked around as we went over to Viridian Forest. I saw something glow out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw my egg glowing. Green looked over.

In my arms was a little Male Nidoran. It looked up at me and purred.

I smirked at Green.

"Mr. Oak, it's a boy." I cackled. Green blushed and glared at me but Nidoran just blinked and cuddled up to sleep.

"I'll call him King. He's going to evolve into a Nidoking one day, and he's my first hatched egg too!" I told Green who just shrugged.

Not even five steps later (technically about 3.569 steps), Green's egg began to glow, and a female Nidoran looked at Green.

And jabbed his chin with her horn.

"GUBWAH!" Green yelped. I laughed at his expense along with Coal and King. The female Nidoran looked at King and gave a little wave.

'_Hey bro.'_

'_What's up sis?"_

'_Nothing, but who was that idiot?'_

I just had to laugh at that one.

'_Your __**Trainer**__.'_

'_Oh…' _The female Nidoran looked at Green for a brief moment.

'_Sorry.'_

Green just mumbled something incoherent into the dirt. I dragged him up by the back of his collar and he picked up his Nidoran.

"I'm going to call you Queen, because your first impression was 'I'm the Queen Bitch dammit.'" Green said. Queen rolled her eyes.

I sighed and kept on walking up Route 2. Green followed at my heels and rubbed his chin.

"You know, you're lucky that Queen didn't use the poison in her horn on you." I told Green, whose eyebrows rose.

"Why?"

"Check your Pokedex."

Green read his Pokedex entry for Female Nidoran and visibly paled.

"Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns." Green recited. I nodded.

"If you got hit with Queen's poison, I'd be dragging your ass to the Pokémon Center to get treated." I told Green with a smirk. I pet King and continued to walk.

Two Bug Catchers jumped out with Pokeballs ready.

"Hey, I'm Ace, this is Damon; let's have a Double Battle!" Ace shouted out. I let go of King and Green put Queen down. We both opened our Pokedex to find out what moved the two knew.

Poison Sting, Double Kick, Horn Attack, and Poison Jab for both of them. They must've inherited these moves.

"Go Caterpie, use Tackle!"

"Go Weedle, use Poison Sting!"

"Queen use Horn Attack once Caterpie gets close!"

"King, run through the attack and use Horn Attack!"

Caterpie ran up to Queen for a Tackle, but Queen retaliated with jabbing him with her horn. Weedle let out a storm of purple needles, but King ran into the attack with little difficulty and also hit Weedle with his horn.

"Double Kick!" Green and I yelled out. Both King and Queen kicked Caterpie and Weedle using both feet.

One. Two. Three. Four. Four times.

The Weedle and Caterpie fainted on the third hit though. Ace and Damon picked up their Pokémon and handed us 200Poke each as prize money.

"Hey you two, don't get lost in the Viridian Forest, it's a natural maze in there." Ace said.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." I said carelessly.

000xxx000

"HOW THE HELL DO WE GET OUT OF THIS LUGIA FORSAKEN FOREST, DAMMIT?" I yelled out to the sky. Green glared.

"'Oh we don't need a map' she said, 'we'll be fine' she said, 'I swear to Ho-Oh it's this way' she said." Green grumbled. Coal glared.

'_Well at least she's not indecisive like you are; 'Hmm, should I go left or right? The left path has more Trainers, so it could be the way out, but they could just be training… The right path is mostly empty, but I think that just goes deeper into the forest…'' _Coal imitated. Green glared.

I sighed and put down Coal and King.

"Green watch them for a second, I'll find our way out." I told him before climbing up a random tree with practiced ease. They don't call me the Blue-Eyed Aipom back at Pallet for nothing.

Well, now it's actually the Red-Eyed Aipom, but still.

I sat at a tall branch and saw the exit. I took out a paper and pencil to sketch a half-way decent map before jumping down.

Green was now wrestling with Coal and Blast crying with King keeping Coal restrained and Queen repeatedly tackling (not the move, no capitalized 't' means just normal tackling, not using Tackle attack) Green back down. I walked up to Green and twisted him into a tree.

"Can't you go one minute without trying to kill Coal?" I asked Green, who just answered into the bark of the tree. I sighed and followed my map to the exit. Green ran after me.

"It's not my fault that your lizard is goddamned hormonal!" Green muttered while glaring at Coal. I glared at Green before smashing my elbow into his side. Green retaliated by tackling me to the forest floor.

"You are so going down!"

"Can't you stop until we get out of the forest?"

"Umm, excuse me…?"

We turned to see two Lass' blushing furiously. I knew how the situation looked. Green was currently right over me and I was telling him to stop until we get out of the forest. To some by passers it would look like Green was having trouble keeping **IT** in his pants.

"No wait; it isn't like that I swear!" I told the two blushing girls.

"Uh, it's ok, I mean, BL is more common these days…" Lass answered back. I paled and almost choked.

Oh yeah, I was a guy now.

"Oh uh, you see…" Green stuttered out. I punched him in his chest.

"You idiot!" I hissed at the kneeling Green.

When I looked up, the two girls were gone.

"Hey Green, the exit's over there, get your ass moving!" I yelled at him before kicking him and running to the exit with Green running after me, waving his fist.

Okay, so it's not a fist, but just a certain finger.

Just a normal day of my life.


End file.
